


The Siren and The Morning Star

by LazuliAlekto



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Sex, set at some point around chapter 16, spoiler warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22435216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazuliAlekto/pseuds/LazuliAlekto
Summary: Her head turned slightly at the sound of his approach, giving him a glimpse of her profile.“I know you most likely want to rest,” she said softly in lieu of a greeting.  “But we need to talk, Lucifer.”  She waved her hand before her, “you have a stunning view from here.  I’ve been enjoying it while I waited for you.  And thinking.”
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 142





	The Siren and The Morning Star

**Author's Note:**

> I'm using the same OC as my other series, however this is a separate fic entirely.   
> It's set at some point after the Lilith revelation, but I pretty much ignore the mess of the timeline thing.

Cerberus was sleeping outside his bedroom door when Lucifer ascended the stairs. He halted in consternation. The three headed hell hound never slept on duty. It made him anxious. He glanced back down the hallway, then to his door, raising a brow when he noted that it was open a crack.

Someone was in there. Someone that Cerberus had let in and felt comfortable around enough that sleep was possible.

He sighed, running a hand over his face. He was emotionally drained as it was. He didn’t particularly want _another_ confrontation. He wanted to rest, wanted the time to mull over recent revelations. It was probably Lord Diavolo wanting to make sure he was still adhering to his house arrest. He felt a surge of anger. What more did he want from him? He’d pledged his allegiance, he’d been loyal at the expense of his brother’s trust. He’d pushed the ones he cared about away for the sake of a secret he’d been forced to keep. What more could he possibly do? Hadn’t he given enough already?

He stalked to his door, now thoroughly annoyed, spoiling for a fight. He stepped over a slumbering Cerberus, pushing his door open and pulled up short in shock.

His anger bled away in an instant. It was definitely not Diavolo.

Alekto.

She looked like some sort of siren, standing at his balcony railing, the light from his room spilling over her form. She was dressed for bed in a floor length satin night dress, her back only covered by the tumble of her hair and a few thin straps, the rest bare almost to her derriere. Arms and feet were likewise bared to the night air.

Her head turned slightly at the sound of his approach, giving him a glimpse of her profile.

“I know you most likely want to rest,” she said softly in lieu of a greeting. “But we _need_ to talk, Lucifer.” She waved her hand before her, “you have a stunning view from here. I’ve been enjoying it while I waited for you. And thinking.”

“How did you get past Cerberus?” he asked as he stepped to the railing, glancing at her then averting his gaze before he could start to stare. Hellfire and damnation, she looked beautiful. The breeze was making the satin mould to her body leaving very little to his imagination. He closed his eyes to imprint the memory in his mind. The way the satin clung to her curves, her erect nipples pressing against the fabric, the way it flowed around her legs. It was dusky pink colour, blending with her skin tone, an inset panel of similarly hued lace between her breasts and around the hem at her feet. Alluring. Seductive. Disarming.

When he opened them again, he gasped. She was looking up at him, turned to face him, breeze flattening the satin night gown to her warm flesh underneath, out lining _every thing._ She was completely naked underneath. And staring at him through lowered lashes. _Siren_. Definitely.

He was falling again in a new way. Thoroughly willingly.

“I told Cerberus I wanted to speak to you and he let me in,” she said, her voice taking on a husky quality that his dick appreciated viscerally.

It took him a moment to register what she had actually said. His eyes widened in shock, shooting a quick glance back to the now shut door to his room. Cerberus had simply _let_ her in. Now that he knew of her bloodline, he wondered what inherent power she had to do such a thing, something his brothers could not even do. He would have to study the lineage, see if there were any witches in there. “What spell did you use to subdue Cerberus?”

She shrugged, the strap on one shoulder slipping down her arm, distracting him. “None, I don’t think. I was merely thinking of you when I spoke.”

His hand reached out of no volition of his own, lifting the strap, caressing his thumb over it and he set it back in place on her shoulder. Why? _Why_ had she come to see him in such a state of undress? “Did you come to seduce me?” he whispered, indicating the night gown.

She tilted her head at a coquettish angle, “do I truly need to resort to something of the sort to seduce you, Lucifer?”

Maddening, answering a question with one of her own. 

He swallowed, his throat dry. “No, you don’t.” He copied the angle of her head, “but I appreciate the view, nonetheless.”

She hummed at that, her lips quirking. “We have had many conversations that seemed to be going somewhere and then we would be interrupted before reaching a…conclusion.” The innuendo hung in the air between them. She smiled softly, “perhaps I simply wished to keep your attention.”

“You have it,” he murmured. “You have always had it,” he added, stepping closer. “You should know that,” he said, reaching out to pull a lock of her silken hair through his fingers.

She danced back before he could embrace her, slipping through the balcony doors and back into the warmth of his room. He followed, a puppet on her string, watching the enticing play of muscles under the satin gown, the sway of her hips making the satin pull over her ass, closing the doors behind him. 

“Aah, but I don’t know, not for sure, Lucifer,” she whispered as he moved up behind her. “You seem so warm, then you’d go so cold and I know some of that is my fault.” She glanced at him over her shoulder, expression sad and contrite, “I should have forced you to speak to me, I should have told you what Belphegor had asked of me.” She sighed, turning her head and averting her gaze again. She laughed ruefully, “or at least, I should have tried. I am aware forcing you to do anything is nigh on impossible.”

Lucifer shook his head, “no, you were manipulated. I understand that. You thought you were helping, Alekto.” He placed his hands on her shoulders, leaning his head against the back of hers, inhaling the scent of her hair into his lungs. Orchids, jasmine, lotus. An alluring mix. She shivered under his touch, her breath hitching in her throat.

“I have been so worried you would hate me,” she confessed.

He remembered the way she had held onto him, so tight, so desperate, refusing to let go. He turned her around and wrapped his arms around her, burying his face in her hair. “I couldn’t hate you, even if I wanted to.”

She sighed again, “because I am of Lilith’s bloodline?”

“No,” he shook his head. “No, that merely answers why you can do certain things.” He pulled his face back and tilted her face up, “how I feel has nothing to do with that and it existed well before I knew.”

She searched his gaze, eyes flitting back and forth, seeking for something. “Does it bother you?”

“Your lineage?” She nodded. “No, it doesn’t. Why would it? There are hundreds of generations between you and my sister. You humans have married others far closer in relation over the centuries.” He regarded her carefully, “does it concern you?” He had to ask, though her behaviour suggested not.

“Not particularly,” she shrugged. “As you said, we humans have a penchant for marrying those a lot closer. Most of our royal families are intertwined for that very reason. They wanted to keep bloodlines pure. Cousins marrying was very common at one time.” She met his eyes, “my only concern was if you thought it…distasteful.”

He chuckled ruefully, “hardly. I am demon after all. We view things of that sort very differently.” He dipped his head to her ear, “Asmo has an absurd fascination for seeing me naked, so I sincerely doubt he has an issue with it either. We were _made_ , not born in the traditional sense.” He smirked as he pulled back again, “not that I want to even contemplate you and Asmo together, of course.”

“No?” She met his eyes again, their dark depths unfathomable. “And why is that?”

“You _know_ why, you minx,” he hissed, pulling her closer so they were pressed together, aware she would feel what she was doing to him. She closed her eyes for a moment, her lips parting to exhale. She felt wonderful against him, her breasts pressed against his chest. He moved his hands down her bared back to her rear, cupping the mounds of her ass to push her into him, enhance the point he was making. “ _This_ is what you do to me. Do I need to say it?”

“Lucifer,” she breathed out. She reached up with both hands, cupping his face in her palms, “I told you that I wanted you, maybe I do need you to say it.” Her thumbs swept over his cheekbones reverently, green eyes searching his, “after everything that has happened, I…” She trailed off, gaze flicking away.

“I want you,” he assured her. “I have wanted you from the moment you arrived.” He dipped his face to hers, letting his breath ghost over her parted lips, scant centimeters apart. Her hands slid from his face back into his hair and he groaned as she tangled her fingers in his locks, urging him closer still. “I want you,” he repeated, fervent. “I _need_ you.”

She closed her eyes, lashes fluttering, her breath hitching, “s…show me. Please.”

He let out a little growl, closing the last bit of distance between them, his lips moving over hers, keeping it gentle, soft. Apparently she was having none of that. Her own lips parted, the tip of her tongue sliding over the seam of his. He growled low in his throat, caution thrown to the wind as he parted his lips and flicked his tongue against hers. She went up on the tip of her toes, grinding her groin into his, moaning into the kiss. _Oh, hell._ She tasted divine, sweet, possibly from a glass of wine for liquid courage, her body warm and oh so inviting. He tilted his head a little and deepened the kiss, fondling her rear, feeling the muscles clench as she struggled to stay on her toes.

They parted with a gasp, her breathing ragged as she slid back down his body to plant her feet back on the floor, blinking up at him, cheeks pink, eyes dark. Debauched, lips reddened and slick and swollen.

He cleared his throat, “excuse the profanity, but _fuck,_ I want to devour you.”

She bit her lip, looking up at him from under her lashes, “if that means what I think it means, I am all for that.” She held back a giggle, “if it’s the other thing, maybe not so much.”

He tried to hold in his chuckle, but it erupted from him anyway, shaking his head, he leaned it against hers. “I have no doubt you would taste divine in either case. But it was definitely the first thing.”

Her fingers tightened in his hair, “I love your laugh, so sexy, Lucifer.”

Strangely the compliment from her didn’t embarrass him. He found he liked it. “Hmm, is that so?”

She raised a brow, noting the lack of protestation, “everything about you is sexy.”

He felt his cheeks heat, but again, he liked it. He liked that she found him sexy. He liked that she could voice it. He also liked that she was still in his arms. If he had his way, she would never leave. He had learned that forcing her into anything was not conducive to harmony between them, though he felt that she also wished to stay where she was.

Better to ask first, rather than assume.

“Would you stay here, with me, tonight?” _Forever?_ He regarded her expression carefully. She seemed pleased with his question. “We need only sleep if that is what you desire.”

She met his searching gaze head on, “what I _desire,_ Lucifer,” she drawled. “Is to be in your bed, with you, not sleeping.”

“Excellent,” he grinned lasciviously, palms cupping her ass again. She groaned, pressing against him harder, going back up on her toes to kiss him again, hungry, passionate. He lifted her off her feet, holding her close, returning the kiss with equal fervor. When he let her down, he was panting, her breath coming in short little pants, her cheeks flushed. Lucifer felt like he was going to vibrate out of his skin. He knelt at her feet suddenly, hands coasting down her form, feeling her curves, pressing a kiss to her satin covered stomach. His hands continued down her thighs, feeling her quiver, then to the hem of the night gown, lifting it slowly, exposing her legs. Her hands gripped his shoulders as she gasped softly, looking down at him as he gazed up at her. Once he had the fabric bunched around her thighs he stood, grabbing hold and lifting her again. This time she moaned as she wrapped her legs around his hips, hands in his hair, her mouth finding his.

Still kissing her, he walked them back to his bed, laying her down on the covers. She looked glorious splayed out on the luxurious bedding, ink locks fanned bout her head, green eyes dark as she blinked up at him, reddened lips parted, her tongue darting out to lick them, her breathing rapid. Her legs were still parted, inviting, the satin riding up to expose her inner thighs, almost exposing her completely to avaricious eyes. He knelt on the bed between her legs as she sat up, lowering the straps off her shoulders so that it slithered down her body.

Reaching out slowly, Lucifer traced the line of her clavicles, down her sternum between her breasts. Her breath caught in her throat as the satin pooled around her waist, his exploring fingers dancing across to a nipple. He circled it, watching it harden further. She planted her hands behind her, arching her back, pushing her breasts forward, begging him to touch more.

“Beautiful,” he whispered, cupping her breast as he leaned forward, lips to her neck. She tilted her head back, giving him access, tacit in her complicity. He nipped and licked at her neck, relishing her moan of appreciation, his lips traveling lower, leaving kisses in his wake. He reached the top of the breast he was administering to, suckling a mark there before he dipped his head lower still and captured the nipple, flicking it with his tongue.

She arched further, pushing her breast to his mouth, encouraging him to suck, her voice breathless as she whispered his name reverently. Heeding the call of the siren under him, he sucked hard, his other hand moving up her thigh, caressing the soft skin, shifting the satin higher and higher. He pulled off her nipple with a slick pop, deft fingers turned fumbling as he wrestled with his shirt buttons in his haste to be rid of the offending garment.

He wanted to feel her skin against his.

She sat up properly and helped him, pushing the shirt over his shoulders, her palms ghosting over his biceps, her eyes locked on his. With the shirt tossed aside, she went straight for his belt and the button his pants. He groaned when she pushed them down over his hips, her fingers curling around his length, stroking, her grip tight and perfect.

“Lucifer,” she murmured, kissing his chest. Her tone sent shivers down his spine, and straight to his cock, twitching with need.

He gripped her face between his hands, murmuring against her lips, “I had intended to take my time, _devour_ you, but I…I can’t wait.”

She groaned, “then don’t. Devour me later, Lucifer.” She clasped his shoulders as she fell back, taking him with her. “I need you.”

Lucifer growled, pushing his pants down his thighs just enough, slotting between her parted legs, night dress bunched around her waist, eyes rolling back as he rutted against her. He pulled back, looked down and positioned himself, then met her eyes.

When he entered her, she was slick, warm, wanton and wanting, greedy for his touch, for his kisses, arching up to meet him. She felt like perfection. Made for him.

“Divine,” he whispered.

He held her close, manhandling her further up the bed so he could lay over her properly. Alekto wrapped her legs around his waist, locking her ankles at the small of his back, arms around his shoulders, fingers in his hair, tight and fluttering around his shaft. He pulled out half way, then slid back in.

“Ohh,” she moaned against his mouth. “Oh, that feels so _good._ ”

Lucifer could only agree with that, repeating the motion again and again, trying desperately to keep it slow, relish it, prolong it as long as possible. But it was becoming increasingly difficult, they way she was squeezing him, her walls contracting around him, her soft panting moans in his ears, the way she arched up to meet each thrust conspiring to send him into a frenzy of debauched, salacious bliss. He was throbbing with the need to release deep inside her, claim her.

Alekto cupped his face, kissing him softly, her breath warm on his face, “stop holding back, I want to feel you, I need to feel you, my beautiful Morning Star.” She kissed him again, a forceful press of lips, “I am yours, I will always be yours, no-one could ever compare to you.”

He groaned at her words, holding onto her fiercely, his hips increasing in pace. She gasped as he began to really move, thrusting deep, with long hard strokes, her body responding to his. One hand on her thigh, the other fisted in her hair, he flicked his tongue against hers between their open mouths, breathing the same air.

She tipped her head back, exposing her throat to his teeth, her cries changing in pitch.

She was close.

He urged her on, feeling his own impending orgasm building, his stomach coiling, balls tightening, fire flitting through his veins. Her thighs trembled around his waist, her whole body starting to tense, voice hoarse as she cried out his name, nails digging into his shoulders as she hung on.

He bit down on her ear lobe, tugging it between his teeth, thrusting faster, “mine, you are mine,” he growled in her ear.

She detonated around him, clamping down, walls convulsing, body quivering as she let go. She sobbed as she moved her hands back to his face, peppering breathless kisses to his jaw, then his lips, “yours, only yours.”

He tipped over into the abyss, shuddering as he spilled deep inside her, vision spotting white. His whole body tingled with it, his own cry of her name lost to his ears as he rode it out. 

He collapsed on top of her, still enfolded in her embrace, breathing heavily as he basked in the after glow, pants tangled around his knees.

Alekto hummed her satisfaction, threading her fingers through his hair in a soothing gesture, his face buried in her neck, feeling her still racing pulse beneath his lips. Still sheathed inside her, he kicked his shoes off and wriggled his pants down. She moaned softly at the movement it caused. He pulled back and gazed at her, looking like that cat that got the cream. Lucifer stroked her heated cheek with the back of his knuckles.

“Stunning,” he murmured as she opened her eyes to look up at him.

“I could say the same of you.”

He smiled down at her, at peace. “I should never have resisted you.” His grin turned devilish, “I certainly won’t be doing that ever again. I meant it, Alekto. You are mine. I won’t be letting you go.”

Alekto’s smile was almost angelic, “I’ve been yours since the moment I first saw you, Lucifer.” She angled her head, capturing his lips again, tongue dancing with his. She hummed into it, the sound turning into a moan as he began to harden within her again.

He broke the kiss to pull away from her, sliding the night gown down over her hips, down her legs and off, kneeling between her still parted thighs, he dipped his head and kissed her stomach, swirling his tongue around her navel. Hands gripping her thighs, he trailed his tongue lower, over her mound, flicking over her clitoris.

Her eyes widened, meeting his down the length of her body, hands clutching at the bedding.

“Oh,” Alekto cried out as he suckled at her, tasting the mingling of their release.

Lucifer lifted his head, tilting it to one side, “I said I would devour you, now I will make good on that.”

She lifted her hips to his face, “devour away, Lucifer. I am yours to with whatever you wish."


End file.
